Wedding Day
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: It's here the day he has been waiting for, the day she becomes Mrs James
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes she was the first thing he thought of, he wondered if she would do the same, today was going to be one of the best days of his life.

_She had agreed to become Mrs James three months ago when he had taken her to New York for the weekend they had taken a rowing boat out on the lake at Central Park and had a lovely afternoon as they walked back through the park they stopped at the Bethesda Fountain and he had drawn her closer for a tender kiss, now was the moment he got down on one knee and got the little box he had been carrying around in his pocket all day out, held her hand and asked the question. she hadn't hesitated for a single moment and agreed instantly his heart had almost burst as he slid the ring onto her finger._

He got out of bed, checked his phone, no messages and went to have a shower and shave. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as put on a little of Molly's favourite after shave and put a little wax in his hair to tame the curls he wanted to look his best for her, as he moved back into the bedroom he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He picked it up there was a new text message, he swiped to open it "see you soon handsome love you xoxo". He couldn't stop smiling as he took his suit out of the bag and began to get ready. His mother had gone with him to pick the suit they had agreed on pale grey in the end, with a white shirt and pale blue silk tie. He had just finished getting dressed apart from his jacket when he heard the door phone buzz. He came out from the bedroom and answered the intercom it was his father and Sam, he buzzed them in.

_They had moved into their own flat together six months after Molly had got back from her second tour, Charles's parents were hosting Molly and the Dawes family at the old house to keep with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. They had only wanted an intimate wedding for close family and friends, including two section of course, there was only one place that they wanted to have the day at the Pump Rooms, the place where they had their first date._

Sam was in a mini version of Charles's outfit he bounded down the hall and Charles scooped him up into his arms and gave him a big hug and kiss and told him how smart he looked. Charles sat him on one of the dining chairs to pin a small buttonhole onto his lapel and he gave his father a velvet pouch to look after containing the rings. Once they got to the venue his father would give them to Sam so that he could present them to Molly and Charles at the right moment in the ceremony, it was how Charles wanted to make Sam feel involved and and an important part of the day. Charles got his own jacket on and his father helped him pin on the Ivory rose buttonhole, he was ready to go and see his bride.

They arrived at the venue, the ceremony was in the Kingston room as he, Sam and his father were escorted to the room by the wedding organiser guests had already started to arrive he was met by the two section lads in the corridor indulging in their usual brand of banter with each other. They each shook his hand as he made his way into the room and went to take his place on the front row. The registrar approached him to check over the necessary details before she could marry them, which helped calm his building nerves, allowing him to revert to efficient "captain" mode as he answered her questions.

The room started to fill with guests, Charles glancing around the room from time to time to smile at them as they took their seats behind him. Sam held his hand as if sensing his nerves and his father gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He tuned into the classical music playing in the background Arioso by Bach, his mind drifted to the day Molly was due to arrive for their first date, he had felt the same nerves then, sat at the table occasionally glancing out of the window and drumming his fingers on the menu the same butterflies were fluttering around his stomach then as now. Then he had been worried if she would come or not and if she did what he would say to her, today he was nervous that everything would be perfect, he couldn't wait for her to arrive. He didn't have to wait long he was brought back from his thoughts as the registrar asked everyone to please stand for the bride.

He got to his feet and stood to attention, there was a moment of silence and then Clare de Lune by Debussy started, he heard the double doors at the top of the room open and took a moment before slowly turning to look over his shoulder. There she was stood with her dad, it was as if the rest of the room melted away and all that he could see was her, they held each other's gaze as she walked slowly forward, she was breathtaking, he put his hand up to his heart and held it there as if checking it hadn't stopped and followed her until she came to his side. He moved to hold her hand not taking his eyes from her for a single moment, he couldn't she had locked him there under her spell, they turned to face each other, it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam moved forward carrying the velvet pouch handing it to his daddy who took out the two platinum rings and gave the larger one to Molly.

The registrar informed the gathering that Molly and Charles had written their own vows that they would say to each other as they exchanged the rings. She nodded to Charles to begin...

He guided the ring onto Molly's finger "My beautiful Molly you arrived in my life like a breath of fresh air, a whirlwind in fact, with you I have become a better man" he paused to take a breath as he could feel tears coming

"You are my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know that all of my dreams have come true. I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep.

She took a deep breath as a little tear rolled down her cheek, he took a moment to hold her face in his hands and wipe it away with his thumb, the same way he had done in the hospital in Afghan after they had taken Sahil away, he put his forehead to hers for a moment and she could feel the same overwhelming feeling she had felt back then, she cleared her throat and looked up at him ready to speak...meeting his gaze...here goes she was very nervous knowing she wasn't as good with words as Charles was...she slipped the ring on to his finger " I am the luckiest girl to have you in my life, I know we didn't get off to the best of starts and I am really glad that you didn't lob me off that plane like you said you might, I am amazed by you every day and you have taught me to believe in myself, you have encouraged me every step of the way in achieving so much that I never thought possible, you have made me feel valued and respected and our know our life together will be extraordinary. Charles James I will adore you for always and I am so glad that you dipped you spoon in my Coco Pops" she gave him a beaming smile and a cheeky wink.

He laughed, that's my Molly he mouthed "I love you" she mouthed it back, the vows done the registrar announced they were man and wife and you may kiss the bride. He threw his arms around her waist and dipped her down kissing her, cheers and whoops coming from two section at the back of the room.

They turned to face their guests, Charles picked up Sam into one arm and grabbed Molly with his free hand and they both floated out of the room on air, ready to start the celebrations!


	3. Chapter 3

They were joined outside of the ceremony room by their guests, both receiving hugs, kisses and congratulations from all concerned, with both sets of parents making a point of welcoming the couple to their respective families. After them posing for a few photographs Charles handed Sam over to his mother and stole Molly away into a nearby room so they could have a moment together before the reception started.

He put his arms around her waist and she placed her arms loosely around his neck, they were like two giggly teenagers, nether one of them could believe the journey that they had been on to get to this point.

" I really need to say it out loud…Mrs James, Mrs Molly James" He kissed her several times and then said it again "Mrs Molly James, I am the luckiest man in the world"

She giggled again and kissed him back and then leaned back, swinging on his neck playfully. " I think it sounds lovely Mr James, no more Dawesy from now on"

He squeezed her behind " How about you being Mrs James in the Kitchen and cheeky Dawesy in the bedroom?"

She slapped his behind "Oi ! you cheeky bugger, I ain't the housewife type but happy to oblige in the bedroom"

He laughed, he loved the way she could give as much as she got and more and he had this and so much more to look forward to with her for the rest of their lives.

He became serious again and drew her close to him looking intently into her eyes, she was drawn into his gaze, it connected them in their own little universe that no one else can penetrate.

"Thank you Molly"

"What for?"

"For being you, for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me"

He stroked her cheek "Now come on, we need to go and join the party before they come looking for us"

They entered the room where the reception was being held to clapping and cheers from their guests, he led her to their table, pulling the chair out for her as always and then taking the seat beside her.

They both looked around the room at the small gathering of guests, each and everyone one was special to them both and their relationship, they had enjoyed the lovely food and it was time for the speeches. They had wanted to keep it pretty informal with Charles saying a few words, followed by Dave.

It was time for the first dance James took Molly by the hand and led her to the small dance floor in the centre of the room. They had listened to so many songs on i tunes trying to decide on something they both liked but that also symbolised their relationship, after all their best known signature tune wasn't really going to cut it for a romantic first dance as a married couple, tempting as it was they would leave that for later in the evening.

They had finally agreed on "At Last" by Etta James as the words seemed to fit perfectly. As the music began he drew her in close and sang them softly into her ear, she closed her eyes and kissed his neck "Love you Bossman"


End file.
